


I’ve Got You Wrapped Around My Little Finger

by mandapandabug



Series: Kakashi and Gai Challenges [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Iruka flirting, Kakashi and Gai Challenges, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: Iruka is roped (literally) into a rather interesting challenge between Gai and Kakashi. Iruka decides to try and trick Kakashi into losing to his rival, but gets a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakashi and Gai Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095992
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	I’ve Got You Wrapped Around My Little Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters of any theme from Naruto!  
> Also this is my first attempt at writing smut. I don't know how that is possible, but it is. I don't think the story needs it, but I wrote it because I wanted practice for another story that it is required for. Warming-up with BJs haha. Anyway, let me know any critics you have with it, I would appreciate feed-back.  
> Or just hopefully enjoy? This plot-bunny attacked me a few weeks ago and I just got around to finishing it up. Could have been a sweet little story if i hadn't decided to smut-it-up. You can skip the smut if you want by the markers. Thanks for reading!

“How much do you weigh Iruka-sensei?” Maito Gai was suddenly all around him, the tall man hovered above him, his brawny body was surrounding him. Where did he come from?

One moment Iruka was sitting at his desk “happily” grading papers after school, before he headed home, the next, there was a very enthusiastic green bodysuit all around him. 

“Umm… I… umm why?” Iruka tried to distract the man and may be scoot his chair away from the imposing force. Gai really could become Hokage with all his red-hot (or blue or green or whatever Gai called it) power.

“Maa, Iruka-sensei, even a kunoichi would have answered that question from her superior without such resistance.” And suddenly Kakashi was to his other side, preventing his escape and hovering above him as well. The raw power in the room should have made any hot-blooded ninja a little nervous. Though, all Iruka felt at the moment was annoyed. Very annoyed. Irate may be a better word, or enraged?

“Esteemed rival! There is no need to make our most celebrated and tender Iruka-sensei feel bad about his reactions! He doesn’t know that we are in the middle of a most incredible challenge!!” He spun in place, suddenly there was an ocean scene behind him which didn’t make a lot of sense if anyone bothered to ask him. Which they didn’t.

“Really?” Iruka feigned interest, it would have been obvious to anyone but Gai. “What is the challenge and how can I be of assistance?” Iruka tried to be pleasant. He really did like Gai. Gai was kind to everyone no matter their skill-level or abilities and was always willing to help with Iruka’s extra lessons.

Gai started to have rivers of tears falling down his face. “Iruka-sensei, you are truly interested? Well you should be! It will be a challenge for the ages. But we have been stunted!!” He pumped his fist into the air as if the gods themselves were the only force that could have derailed them, and he cursed them for it.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, trying to convey worry and weariness. Kakashi wasn’t even looking at either of them anymore, clearly choosing to read his porn. Damn him for his anti-social attitude. Well Iruka can be a part of this! Truth be told, ever since Naruto went off to train with the Sannin, Jiraiya, Iruka was a little lonely, so may be some comradery would be nice.

Eventually Gai continued, “however, we will prevail. We already have the agreement of Yamato-san,” Iruka looked around Gai to see the silent figure of Yamato leaning against the wall. Iruka didn’t even notice him, ‘ANBU,’ he thought with an eye-roll.

“And we noticed that you and Yamato-san are very similar in build. The challenge involves us carrying someone around by our pinkie finger! Kakashi knew that Yamato-san is 178 cm, which your records also showed! So, we came over to ask what you weigh, to make it completely fair you know. Yamato-san was a lean and efficient 59 kg!”

‘Why did Yamato agree to this?’ Iruka wondered, looking at his slumped shoulders, like he would prefer to be anywhere else doing anything else. Then Iruka recalled that Yamato called Kakashi senpai and would do whatever he asked. Push-over. Iruka took all this information in. How can he make this so that Kakashi loses? There was no way he wanted Kakashi to win, Gai clearly the better person.

Iruka was much heavier than Yamato at 66 kg, he felt a little embarrassed by this thinking he may need to lay off the ramen and up his cardio. He didn’t want to be like those old, fat sensei who clearly gave up! He was a shinobi damnit!

He had to be the one Kakashi carried. He weighed more and so it would be harder for Kakashi. But he was sure that Yamato would have agreed to this because of Kakashi… this would be a delicate balance, but he had an inkling.

“Wow, how odd, because I happen to be 60 kg! Is that too different? It will put one kilogram more weight on one of you.” Iruka tried to pour all his acting into sounding like he really cared about the person who would be burdened with his extra weight. Like a moth to the flames, Gai swung in, or is it more like a knight with shining teeth?

“Iruka-sensei,” Gai was not holding it together… Iruka was starting to think that he made Gai more emotional than others did? How did he survive normal conversations? “You are truly inspiring and heartwarming. I shall take the extra weight nobly and still win this challenge, making my victory even greater than otherwise!” Gai was posing in the scene he was creating with sunsets and waves and… were those doves?

Kakashi raised his eyebrow (or so Iruka thought he did) at the whole scene. Iruka pretended to admire Gai and was making a delightful smile, completely ignoring Kakashi (as much as he could when the man was so infuriating).

“Hmm, Gai, you can’t think that is fair. Tenzou already agreed to be carried only if it was by you. You even said it wouldn’t be fair, since Tenzou is my loyal kouhai and you didn’t want any cheating.”

“That is true my dear Kakashi! Fine, but I will add two minutes for every hour to make up for the 1 kg extra you must bear!”

Iruka nodded, “Yes Gai-sensei, that is a very reasonable of you indeed. I can take Kakashi to the grocery store with me and on some other chores. Since I will be doing him a favor after all.” This was perfect. He could make Kakashi do all kinds of mundane tasks in crowds to make him as miserable as possible. Iruka wasn’t mad at Kakashi really. He very much liked Kakashi; the man had saved him a few times now, even lent him Pakkun once! But something irked Iruka about Kakashi. Maybe he could spend the afternoon doing this task and bring Kakashi a little bit more out of his shell in the process. He nodded again.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, really examining him. Iruka felt naked under that gaze, very unsettling from only one eye and a mask covering most of the rest of him. He sat up straighter and tried to make himself seem slimmer than he was. Was he really fat??!

Something must have shown on his face because Kakashi shifted his position and suddenly there was a lot of movement. Gai and Kakashi pulled out these elaborate rope chairs and started to tie them to the pinkie of their non-dominate hands.

“Could I ask how this started? It seems really elaborate for one of your challenges. Not that I know all of your challenges, but from what Naruto use to tell me and what I hear in the mission rooms, it seemed like you normally do…” Children’s games? He didn’t want to compare these most powerful jonin to children, but if the shoe fit.

When it was clear Iruka wasn’t finishing that sentence, Kakashi surprised him and spoke up instead of Gai who was having trouble untangling his chair.

“Well I train by climbing the rock face of the mountain with only my hands. Gai knows and he sees me do this all the time. He knows that my fingers are stronger than his because of this climbing.” Gai turned muttering “most hip and youthful” before Kakashi continued, “he insisted that he was training as well, doing laps around Konoha on his fingertips only.” Kakashi rolled his eyes like this was annoying rather than impressive.

Iruka turned away from Kakashi to look at Gai. He knew the man trained like a maniac, his body clearly reflected that, but LAPS (plural!) on his FINGERS?! He must have looked sorely impressed and in awe because Gai blushed when he noticed Iruka gawking.

“My rival spins words most elegantly!” 

“Gai-sensei, is that true? How many laps??” Iruka asked wondering if he could even do one lap… the whole way around the wall?

“I am in the springtime of my youth! I am aiming to do 100 laps but have just been able to do 95. I believe that this challenge will motivate me to improve more and more!” Gai pumped his fist and made an odd expression and pose, bringing his other hand over his face. The pinkie of the hand over his face covered in a thin rope. The chair still in knots swinging uselessly off it.

Iruka took pity on Gai and got up to help him with the knots. Kakashi didn’t look away from Iruka the whole time. Gai smiled and thanked Iruka for his help, calling him most youthful and kind and smart. Iruka blushed while shaking his head, explaining that he was an expert in knots as he had to teach the children them every year. They laughed at one of Iruka’s stories involving Naruto and the time he tied up half the class in a knot he invented called the “Uzumaki special”.

When the chair was ready, he walked over to Kakashi, a small smile still on his face at the compliments. What a silly man, Iruka wasn’t any of those things. His coworkers always said that he had the soul of an ornery, old man already (even though he was only 25), and wasn’t he doing all this to make Kakashi lose unfairly? That’s not very kind. As to smart, well he wasn’t dumb by any means, but he sure made some stupid choices in his life; the scar on his back gave a little twitch of pain at the memory of his stupidity.

“Well Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi elongated his name in a way that made Iruka shiver. Damn his deep voice was something Iruka will never get use to. “Your chariot awaits.” Kakashi was holding up the chair, the seat of which only a few inches off the ground because of Kakashi’s slouch. Wouldn’t this be more of a test of their bicep with holding his arm up like this?

‘Oh well,’ Iruka thought with a shrug as he got into the seat, hoping that Kakashi wouldn’t immediately be able to tell he was lying about his weight.

Yamato got into Gai’s chair, much higher off the ground with Gai’s extra height and straight posture. His bicep was bulging at the weight of Yamato. Iruka looked at Kakashi’s arm noticing a much smaller lump on his arm. Iruka smirked, there was no way Gai would lose!

Kakashi handed Iruka a timer and Yamato took out his own timer. Iruka noticed it already had 10 seconds and counting on. Yamato started his as he settled in, his face completely impassive.

\--

8 hours. It was 8 hours later when Iruka felt Kakashi give the slightest hint of strain. Iruka was amazed to say the least. He tried to hide his constant looks of awe. Luckily, Kakashi didn’t look up from his book most of the time. After Iruka made Kakashi go to the grocery store and help him pick out some veggies for dinner that night, Iruka really couldn’t think of anything else to make him do outside, so he allowed Kakashi to enter his home. Iruka couldn’t unlock his door from his strange position, so Kakashi had to open the door, he even carried Iruka’s bags. He argued he couldn’t have Iruka add any weight or it wouldn’t be fair.

People gave them some odd looks while they were out, but when Gai went jogging by -was he continuing his normal workout routine?!- everyone seemed to understand. Iruka laughed at the memory of Yamato clinging to the rope seat as it swung with each of Gai’s long strides.

Kakashi ended up cooking since Iruka couldn’t really reach the countertop. Even one-handed Kakashi cooked like he was a professional! And as Iruka ate he could only think that it was the best thing that has EVER come out of his kitchen.

But now it was after dinner. Iruka was trying to finish the grading that Gai had interrupted 8(!!) hours ago. He tried not to lean on the low table so as to not give Kakashi any break. Instead he felt a little evil because he brought a thin book to lean against his legs as a board that he could write on, the tests piled there on his lap. It couldn’t have added that much, but it was something and that was famously more than nothing.

“So,” Kakashi started and it almost seemed awkward. Was that possible? Kakashi was always put together. Wasn’t he? “How are the next generation fairing? Any distracting stories to make the hours fly by? Or do you only save those tales and that smile for Gai?” Kakashi almost sounded jealous. Iruka gaped at the thought.

“I don’t save anything for Gai-sensei. He is just a nice man who deserves more than most of the people in this village have given him.” Iruka tried to think of what Kakashi was talking about. Gai was kind and tall and buff-as-hell, but what Kakashi implied was just not possible. “His character is very much a lot, but I would like to consider him a friend.”

Iruka tried to make himself seem neutral, but honestly, he was hoping the enthusiastic man had all his wishes come true. Kakashi scoffed at him causing Iruka to look up from his grading. Kakashi was secretly glad Gai had an ally in the teacher, but he wasn’t keen on how fond he seemed of his self-appointed rival.

“If that is how you treat your friends, I can only image what a lover gets.” Kakashi said it off-handedly, like it wasn’t rude, or intrusive, or so embarrassing. Iruka made the weirdest noise, like a shocked gasp was scared mid-way out to go back in. It made Kakashi laugh a little, the chair shaking just a bit.

“Well, to completely change the subject,” Iruka started, annoyed at Kakashi already and he just started talking. “If you want, I just read a very interesting answer from a student. I could read it to you.”

“Sensei! What about teacher-student confidentiality?” Kakashi was a good actor, his outrage was kind if convincing.

It made Iruka laugh, louder than normal at the sudden change in the atmosphere. “I’ll ignore that as you probably hoped.” Iruka’s eye shone up at Kakashi, who looked down with a masked smile.

“OK so anonymous students were tested about what flowers they can eat in the field. The answers were mostly boring and generally correct, but, I’ll call him student #9 said, “I think flowers are girly and I would never eat one, I’d rather starve than be a girl!” I mean, toxic masculinity, right?”

Iruka shook his head at his student’s answer wondering how he would deal with it. “Maybe I should get the Godaime to visit the class and show them how truly powerful women can be… But then aren’t I just implying that women must have a traditionally masculine trait to be deemed worthy?” The more he spoke the more his head hurt. It was getting late. How long was he expected to sit in this contraption?

“Ninja can be very biased in terms of women’s roles and their worth. Our Kuniochi have proven that even at a genin level, they wield more power than most of us jonin.” Kakashi added.

“Kakashi-san, that’s just the point. What this child sees as womanly he sees as weak. Knowing about flowers that can save your life is “girly” and he would rather die than know. This really isn’t very funny now that I’m talking about it. This is something I need to nip in the bud.” Iruka closed his eyes to try and logic out a way to make his students less sexist. He would have to face his own biases as well.

Kakashi seemed to sense that Iruka was spiraling, “well sensei, you are a large influence in their lives, and you don’t hide the feminine parts of you.” That didn’t help. Iruka bristled at the statement, proving his bias; he had a feeling Kakashi did it on purpose.

“Yes, sensei, you wear your emotions on your sleeve, and you care about the children more than some of their own parents do. You don’t like to kill, much more of a protector. Not to mention your long hair. I would call those feminine traits. None of them make you weak to me.” Kakashi said that last part softly, with some affection. Iruka wasn’t expecting it and it made him blush.

“Well maybe I should have you convince them then,” Iruka crossed his arms and looked away from Kakashi so the man couldn’t see the natural rouge dusting his cheeks.

Kakashi was silent after that and eventually Iruka got back to grading, trying to write some note to the sexist student about how if he died thinking being a girl was so bad, he would be reincarnated as one and learn the truth of women’s strength.

Iruka put his papers away, and looked at the clock, it was 22:30 already?! He looked up at Kakashi’s pinkie. Was there any waver in it? Was this man made of stone?!

“Kakashi-san, although I am very impressed with your stamina right now, I was not aware this challenge would prevent me from sleeping tonight. How much longer do you think this game will go on?” Iruka asked looking up into Kakashi’s eye.

Kakashi looked down at Iruka with a small smirk and replied, “Oh, sensei, knowing Gai he will be able to hold Tenzou up for days while still doing pull-ups with his other arm. I thought I had made the chair comfortable enough for you to sleep in.” His smile at this statement probably would have been charming without the mask. And without Iruka in a fuming mood.

“What?!?! DAYS?! Kakashi-san, I must WORK at the academy! I can’t have the students see me in this chair being carried around by the most powerful jonin in the village. What kind of impression would it make to see how silly our jonin are? They already think they can just lazy around and play pranks.”

“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi interrupted Iruka’s rant. “I’m not sure what you expected from our competition. We take them very seriously and right now I have a good lead on Gai, 45-43. I plan to build on that lead with you, sensei.” Kakashi winked at that. As if he didn’t realize that Iruka has been planning his sabotage this whole time. Iruka had to think of a way to get some sleep tonight. He had to make Kakashi lose sooner. Clearly his added kgs weren’t enough since Kakashi just barely showed even a small bit of strain. 

Kakashi took his silence for confirmation and took his book out of his pocket and started reading. Kakashi was reading porn… in Iruka’s house… with Iruka extremely close to his crotch.

An idea formed deep in the perverted depths of Iruka’s mind. Kakashi was very into Icha Icha, maybe Iruka could seduce him? Iruka had read Icha Icha Paradise when he was younger, when it just came out. He thought it would be exciting and arousing. It was, but it was also not really his cup of tea so to speak. There were a bit too many hanging, heaving bosoms for his taste.

Iruka wasn’t sure what Kakashi liked, but he could test the water with some innocent enough seeming lines he recalled and see what happened. May be by using his precious Icha Icha, Iruka could get Kakashi to faulter.

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka looked up trying for an innocent face with pouting lips (Iruka knew he had nice lips too!). “My bed has been quite lonely,” Kakashi’s eyes went wide. He got the reference clearly, Iruka just had to sell innocence. “If I must sleep here, at least I won’t be all alone.” He finished.

Iruka slightly altered the words and kept his eyes wide with innocence, hoping Kakashi would lead his own conclusions; leaving Iruka an out to feign ignorance to the reference if push came to shove. Kakashi’s arm twitched when he looked down at Iruka, his eye going straight to his pouting mouth.

Iruka had to force himself not to smirk and keep the sultry look in place.

“Maa, sensei, I’d be honored to watch vigil over you,” Kakashi replied a little wobbly, not the exact line, but close, like Iruka’s edited version.

“It would be my pleasure to have you watching over me. No ninja can compete with you in strength or stamina, Kakashi-san. I hardly feel deserving of it,” Iruka really had to try not to roll his eye at the cheesy line.

It had the opposite effect for Kakashi, his eye locked onto Iruka, like he was studying a most fascinating tome unseen for centuries. “I couldn’t think of someone more deserving, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka blushed for real at that line. It wasn’t the right one from the passage Iruka was drawing from. Was Kakashi mixing lines, or was he serious? It was a sweet thing to say if it was real. Iruka almost forgot what he was doing when he said, “Oh, Kakashi-san, that can’t be true. I am just a junior teacher, you know of ANBU and jonin who protect us all.” Iruka shook his head, he was trying to use Icha Icha! Bring it back Iruka… Bring it back. “They are surely more worth your attentions?” That sounded good, Iruka mentally high-fived himself for the save.

Kakashi must have agreed, he closed his eyes and chuckled low in his throat, more a rumble than a chuckle. The noise caused Iruka’s heart to speed-up and a churning motion to percolate in his lower abdomen. He sucked in a breath louder than he meant to, so loud in the silent apartment.

Kakashi’s eyes snapped open to stare at Iruka’s parted lips as he breathed deeply. “Iruka, I think I am at your attention. If you think the stamina in my pinkie is impressive, you should work my other digits.”

Iruka was now well out of his league. This was flirting he had never experienced before. He wasn’t some blushing virgin, well he was blushing very deeply right now, but he wasn’t sure how to respond. Should he keep flirting? He wasn’t sure what Kakashi would do, he would have to drop Iruka and so lose the game, but was this too far?

He looked up Kakashi’s form next to him, as if for the first time. His thighs were thin, but clearly hard with muscle. He was sitting on the arm of Iruka’s couch, slouched forward to get a better look at Iruka. His back looked so wide and strong. Iruka wondered what scars littered his body. Could Iruka make those painful memories disappear?

“I’m sorry, sensei, I was too forward,” Kakashi said after Iruka was struck dumb. He didn’t look very sorry. He still had a glint in his eye.

Iruka didn’t want to waste this feeling. He wanted comradery, but he could settle for some physical connection as least. It had been a while now since he felt like this, like someone wanted him without ulterior motive. It almost made Iruka pause, since he did have an ulterior motive. But who cared when that bicep and those thighs were teasing him so?

“I believe I should be the judge of how forward I would like you, Kakashi,” Iruka hoped the lack of honorific would get his message across. He was really enjoying this flirting.

He would also enjoy what comes next. “And I believe that I would like you very, very forward.” Iruka reached forward with his words and brought his hand to Kakashi’s knee, pushing his hand up Kakashi’s sculpted thigh. He couldn’t bring himself to go further than midway just yet, he already felt like his whole body would go up in flames just at this bold move.

Clearly, Kakashi had no such reservations because just as suddenly as Iruka could blink he was somehow perfectly pulled out from the rope cage onto his feet. Iruka would have fallen for sure at his weary, unused legs, if not for Kakashi holding him up, flush against his body.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi’s masked face above him. He was so close to the man right now, closer than ever before or probably ever will be. Kakashi was just holding him, it was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours in the silence.

“Is this forward enough for you, Iruka?” Kakashi’s eye practically seared into Iruka.

Instead of words, he wasn’t sure if his vocal cords were working anyway, Iruka replied by reaching his hands up to Kakashi’s face. He brought his hands up Kakashi’s neck, over his jaw, and lifted Kakashi’s Hitai-ate off his eye and off his head, his hands threading through the silver strands as the band fell to the floor, clanking loudly.

He pulled Kakashi’s head down toward his own face, resting their foreheads together. Iruka looked into Kakashi’s eye, one closed, but the other half-lidded with lust. Iruka started bringing his hands back down Kakashi’s face, just his fingertips tracing down his temples. Iruka closed his eyes as his fingers reached Kakashi’s mask.

It was a bold move, but he pulled the mask down, knowing Kakashi would stop him if he was uncomfortable. He was not stopped. When the mask was down, Iruka traced Kakashi’s lips, eyes still closed, before he tilted his head back, propped himself on his toes, and their lips were suddenly locked.

Iruka felt the churning in his stomach explode. He had never felt his blood flowing this intensely at a kiss before. He wanted more, so much more, so he opened his mouth and before he could even bring his tongue out to tease Kakashi, Kakashi’s mouth and tongue were practically attacking him. Iruka was defenseless with want. All he wanted was more Kakashi, anyway he could get it.

Iruka tried get his wits about him, battling Kakashi’s tongue, bringing his hands down from Kakashi’s face along his neck, down his muscled arms. Kakashi pulled back, though it felt natural and Iruka wasn’t worried. He kept his eyes closed, wanting Kakashi to feel comfortable.

Kakashi noticed Iruka was keeping his eyes closed and was touched, but he really just wanted more. 

“Let me see your eyes, sensei.” Kakashi loved Iruka’s eyes. From their first and only mission together, to seeing him around the village, the passion behind that gaze made Kakashi sizzle. Kakashi wanted that sizzle more than anything right now.

Iruka opened his eyes in shock, meeting Kakashi’s. He didn’t dare look down, and he didn’t even feel the need when he looked into both Kakashi’s eyes. Kakashi had his sharingan eye open. Iruka didn’t know what that meant, but he looked both intensely intimidating and sensual. Iruka leaned in for another open-mouthed kiss, eyes lulling shut again. 

Iruka congratulated himself on not breaking the kiss and only giving a slight startled noise when Kakashi suddenly brought them both down to the couch, Iruka having to straddle Kakashi to avoid falling over him. Iruka had opened his eyes at the movement and when they were settled, he pulled away and looked down at the powerful shinobi beneath him.

Iruka noticed the mole first. Kakashi had a beauty mark, right below his lip to the side. Then he noticed his lips, smirking, so that is what it looks like behind the mask? Iruka liked what he saw but didn’t gawk.  
He dove right back in, sliding his hip down, down, down to meet Kakashi’s, grinding ever so slightly as his hips finally settled.

Kakashi growled at the movement, clearly it wasn’t slight enough, and his hands went to Iruka’s hips, pushing him down into his lap, gripping hard. Kakashi clearly didn’t want to be teased.

Iruka could understand this, and so he broke the kiss and started to try to pull off Kakashi’s flank vest, unzipping it successfully, but having trouble getting it off the bigger man’s shoulders. Though Iruka didn’t mind trying, running his hands over those shoulders with his efforts, kissing him, and gyrating all that the same time.

Kakashi had the same idea, and had unzipped Iruka’s vest, getting it off without issue (Iruka helped him after all), and was working on Iruka’s shirt, effectively stopping Iruka’s actions. With Iruka shirtless, Kakashi started kissing him, not just on his lips, but down his jaw and to his neck and chest, Iruka’s collar was easy access from this position, and Kakashi was known to be quite lazy. 

As he kissed and distracted Iruka, Kakashi was removing his own vest when he heard it. Kakashi found a good spot indeed on Iruka. When he sucked the junction of Iruka’s clavicle to his sternum, Iruka let out an involuntary moan accompanied by the most delightful shiver. The man was responsive.

Iruka leaned away as he heard himself, his hand practically slapping his mouth to try and shut himself up. But it had felt so good.

Kakashi chuckled at the reaction. It was so sweet and innocent, Kakashi thought he would explode with desire. He took advantage of the space and quickly removed his own shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel Iruka’s skin against his own.

Iruka stared at the naked torso in front of him and let out a strangled sound, Iruka thought it sounded like a drowning cat and nearly died from embarrassment. Kakashi thought it sounded like desperation, he liked the thought that his body made this respected and well thought of teacher desperate. 

“Don’t stop now sensei. I’m all yours, test my stamina all night if you wish.” Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from the flirtatious teasing.

Iruka responded by bringing his hands back to Kakashi’s body, moving them down from his deltoid to his chest, slowly, until he got to Kakashi’s nipples, which he swiftly pinched. Hard. Kakashi’s eyes widened at the sudden pain. Iruka’s face looked indignant and Kakashi couldn’t stop the loud, free laughter that erupted from his chest.

It immediately wiped the look off Iruka’s face. That laugh was wonderful. It was deep, like Kakashi’s voice always way, and so open. Iruka moved his hands behind Kakashi’s head, at the nap of his neck, and leaned down to capture the still upturned lips. It was lovely. The silky small hairs of Kakashi’s base were curling around his fingers and he was smiling into the kiss, so was Kakashi.

Kakashi and Iruka had the same thought at the same time: ‘I have never had so much fun making out before.’ Kakashi hadn’t had this much fun ever before really, and he wanted more. He wanted to keep this feeling forever. He worried somewhere in the back of his mind: did Iruka just ruined making out for him. Would anyone else be this fun?

“Oh, I’ll be testing something all night,” Iruka wasn’t sure how far Kakashi was willing to go. How much was too much for the first time they had even really touched, let alone kissed. When Kakashi’s hand pushed Iruka’s hips further into his lap and Iruka felt Kakashi hard already, all thoughts vanished from his mind and a hot want was all that was left. He knew exactly how far he wanted to go and had a good indication that Kakashi would likely feel the same.

Iruka pushed Kakashi so that he was laying down on the couch instead of sitting up on it, still straddling his hips. He grabbed Kakashi’s hands and brought them above his head, holding the powerful man prone under him. Quick as a flash (or more accurately a ninja), Iruka grabbed the rope from its pile on the ground and tied Kakashi’s wrists together.

“Maa, sensei, what’s this? How can I show you how strong and skilled my fingers are if they are trapped?” Kakashi teased, pulling on the rope binding him and finding it very secure.

“I teach rope tying and knots to the pre-genin, so I think you’ll find it very difficult to escape my trap,” Iruka whispered into Kakashi’s ear.

“Please don’t seductively whisper about children into my ear ever again, sensei,” Kakashi replied with a teasing tone. He really couldn’t pull out of this rope that easily; not that he wanted to. Being trapped in this manner was much better than his last capture!

Iruka wasted no time in kissing all down the length of Kakashi’s neck, shifting his body down further as he moved south, south, south.

*Smut*

Kakashi gasped when Iruka kissed and nipped the skin just above his pants. Iruka’s hand moved to gently caress the outline Kakashi’s cock made in his pants. He felt hard and large. Iruka wanted to see him, he looked up to Kakashi to ask permission to take off the rest of his clothing. The look Kakashi gave him and the way he lifted his hips was practically a beg from the cool, collected pervert.

Iruka unbuttoned and unzipped Kakashi’s pants and quickly pulled them down, not wanted to tease or wait. Iruka noticed for only a moment that Kakashi’s hair everywhere was silver before he grabbed Kakashi’s cock and pumped it once, just to feel it.

Kakashi let out a groan and Iruka loved the sound. He licked Kakashi from base to slit before sucking the tip into his mouth, hand still pumping lightly on the rest of the large member.

Kakashi’s hips twitched upward into Iruka’s warm mouth, and Iruka countered by gripping Kakashi’s hips to still them, both hands moving to hold him down, his thumbs caressing his hip bone tenderly. Iruka took all Kakashi into his mouth at that, having to hold Kakashi down more firmly as the hips tried to thrust upward as Iruka took Kakashi deeper into his mouth.

Iruka enjoyed the noises Kakashi was making as he bobbed up and down, loving how hard Kakashi was, cock pulsing with each bob. Iruka hummed around Kakashi and suddenly hands were in his hair, pulling the tie out.

Iruka lifted off Kakashi, his dick flopping forward against Kakashi wetly. “How did you get out?” Iruka shouldn’t have bothered, Kakashi was a jonin, of course he could escape a simple rope. Kakashi smirked, running his hand through Iruka’s hair, it felt nice.

Iruka shrugged and went back to work, missing the feel of Kakashi’s pulsing member and the noises he made. Iruka remembered who he was with in that moment. One of the most powerful shinobi in the village. It made Iruka feel powerful. He wanted to break Kakashi down in pleasure. He wanted to make him lose himself completely because of Iruka.

Iruka went from deep throating Kakashi to sucking in the tip and fisting his base. Kakashi seemed close, his face started contorting in pleasure. Iruka’s other hand moved from his hip to cup his balls. Kakashi lost it at that.

“Iruka,” it sounded like a prayer from Kakashi’s mouth. “I’m going to come.” Iruka doubled down, moving faster, Kakashi panted with each movement. Iruka watched as Kakashi threw his head back, coming hard into his mouth. Iruka unraveled him, he was pliant under Iruka. It made Iruka feel hot all over and Iruka’s cock pulsed in time with Kakashi’s as he came.

Iruka had such little time to gather his wits (AKA swallow and wipe his mouth) as he released Kakashi’s spent dick before Kakashi pounced. Iruka always thought that men became tired or relaxed after coming (he certainly did), but Kakashi had a wild look in his eye. Suddenly Iruka was pinned down by a very naked Kakashi.

Jonin were crazy weren’t they? Why did he agree to any of this? When Kakashi stuffed his hand down Iruka’s pants, he remembered exactly why. Iruka gasped, head thrown back and back arching.

Kakashi growled as he watched Iruka’s reaction. “Sensei, you have torn me apart.” Kakashi couldn’t look away from Iruka’s face. His lips were swollen, mouth open and breathless, his hair was disheveled and spread out on the couch’s armrest. Kakashi couldn’t think of a more erotic picture.

“Kakashi, please,” Iruka begged when Kakashi stopped stroking him.

“Please what Iruka?” Kakashi teased the poor man.

“Kakashi, I swear to the Hokage herself if you don’t take my pants off this second, I’m going to choke you into next week.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Kakashi said it, but he unbuttoned Iruka’s pants and ripped them off the sensei’s body anyway.

Kakashi was on him like a dog on a bone. He got on his knees next to the couch and immediately swallowed Iruka whole, eliciting a dirty moan from Iruka’s mouth. Kakashi ‘hmm’ed with approval at the noise, causing Iruka to throw his head back in ecstasy again.

“Ah, Kakashi, yes,” Iruka panted and Kakashi had never enjoyed hearing his name so much as in that moment. Kakashi stayed there bobbing for another minute before he released Iruka with a pop, replacing his mouth with his hand as he gave Iruka languid strokes, moving his mouth back up Iruka’s body.

“I just wanted to show off my finger strength, sensei.” Kakashi said it as lewdly as possible kissing Iruka’s neck and shoulders again.

He wasn’t expecting Iruka’s reply, “that’s not exactly what I thought you would be doing with those fingers Ka-ka-shi.” Iruka managed to match Kakashi’s tone somehow, between the myriad of sensations running their course all over his body.

Kakashi froze at his name and the implications of that sentence. He smiled up at Iruka while saying, “well sensei, they always say, leave them wanting more.”

“Do you want more Kakashi?” Iruka looked down into Kakashi’s eye. He never thought he would be in this position once, let alone with Kakashi wanting it again.

“You’ve ruined me Iruka-sensei, I’m wrapped around your little finger. I hope I’m making you want to come back for more,” Kakashi emphasized the word come, smirking. It was just like in Icha Icha Paradise, the main male character built up to penetrative sex, driving the main female character up the wall in the meantime.

Iruka smiled at Kakashi and replied, “I like the sound of that, just make me feel good and I’ll welcome you again.” Kakashi took this to heart and started pumping Iruka harder, kissing Iruka’s clavicle, down to his chest, spending a few moments teasing each nipple with his tongue. Iruka was leaking pre-cum at his ministrations and Kakashi knew he was close.

Iruka protested as Kakashi moved his hand off his penis but gasped again as his perineum and balls were teased instead. Kakashi could listen to Iruka’s erotic noises all night, but he wanted to know if he was as captivating when he came as he was when getting jerked off.

Kakashi brought his lips back to Iruka’s tip and started to suck him off again, when Iruka exhaled, “Kakashi, I… I…” Iruka was cuming and threw his arms over his mouth to silence the moan that escaped him. Kakashi knew he was in trouble. He was going to be addicted to hearing that noise. Next time, he would have to make sure he held Iruka’s arms out of the way so he could hear and see the man’s face. Next time. There would for sure be a next time. Kakashi was sure of it. He would make sure of it.

Iruka’s breath had calmed down finally, and Kakashi released his softening member, having swallowed every drop.

*Smut end*

Kakashi sat on the floor next to the couch, resting his head against Iruka’s hip, looking up at Iruka’s face.

Iruka laughed when his eyes finally opened, and he notice Kakashi’s stare. “What? Do I have something on my face?” Iruka had an amazing smile. He looked so relaxed, spent in the best way.

“You’re face in of itself is reason enough to stare at you,” Kakashi sure was smooth, that wasn’t even a line from Icha Icha!

Iruka blushed, how could he be embarrassed after that they had just done!?

After a few minutes of somewhat comfortable silence in which Iruka’s breathing evened out and his eyes dropped sleepily, Kakashi decided to change the subject, “I guess it was all for nothing sensei.” Iruka’s head cocked to the side very cutely. “You’re lie ended up causing me to lose.” 

“What do you mean?” Iruka was still a little dazed, but he was aware enough to recall why Kakashi was here to begin with.

“You lied about your weight to help me win. I could tell you were lying.” Kakashi said it in a sing-song voice, like he was a co-conspirator. Iruka’s eyes widened. Kakashi didn’t get it still? Surely after seeing him naked, he had to guess Iruka wasn’t 6 kgs lighter than his actual weight.

He had to come clean. “Kakashi… I actually weigh 7 kilograms more than Yamato-san…”

Silence meet Iruka’s confession.

“So, you actually were trying to get me to lose?” It was Kakashi’s turn to look confused. Iruka really liked the look on his face, but felt bad when Kakashi continued with, “well, you succeeded.”

“Kakashi! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it to go this far. I just… I wanted to go to sleep at some point… and then you were… good.” Iruka looked away at that. Embarrassed and feeling a little dirty. He didn’t mean to whore himself out to just make Kakashi lose a bet! It was more than that… Or it at least felt like more than that.

Laughter eventually filled the quiet space. “Iruka, if I believed you had a bad bone in your body, I would not have let you take my mask off or do any of this. But I accept your apology, though you owe me. I’m now almost tied with Gai in challenges.”

Iruka looked back at Kakashi, eye sparkling in amusement that Kakashi lost and he was forgiven, not to mention he just had some amazing sex. Not a bad evening.

Kakashi got up off the floor, laying himself down on top of Iruka on the couch. Iruka “oofed” at the added weight, but he was a ninja, and he could take it.

“Next time,” Kakashi began with certainty, “I want to see your face.” He looked very seriously at Iruka.

“You’re seeing my face right now, Kakashi.” Iruka rolled his eyes, still amused.

“You’ve ruined me,” Kakashi said it very dramatically as he flipped them over expertly, legs barely getting tangled in the process, and tucked Iruka’s head under his chin. “But I still weigh more than you, so I can be on the bottom for now.” There was no room for argument as Kakashi had wrapped Iruka up in his arms, stroking his back gingerly.

Iruka wouldn’t say this was the most comfortable position, but it was sweet and was much more intimate than Iruka had been with another human in ages. He kind of felt like Kakashi was not just trying to seduce his loins anymore. His heart fluttered in his chest as tucked himself into Kakashi.

‘Just a couple more minutes to cuddle, then I’ll kick him out. For now,’ Iruka thought, eyes fluttering shut. He could hear and feel Kakashi’s heartbeat under his ear, it was strong and powerful, just like the man himself. Iruka smiled thinking how crazy it all was. He was just grading papers alone this afternoon, and now he was being coaxed to sleep in the arms of the rumored next Hokage.

\--

The next time his eyes opened, Iruka was groggy and felt musty. It was just dawn, and he was drooling all over Kakashi’s shoulder.

He was naked… on top of Kakashi… The night before flashed through his mind and oddly, the first thing to come to his mind was the stopwatch.

Iruka realize he never stopped the watch. He laughed at the thought, pulling himself out of Kakashi’s warm embrace. He also thought that he slept through almost the entire night without any nightmares and in an uncomfortable position. The stopwatch was more tangible though, so he left Kakashi on the couch to find it.

Iruka dug through his pants on the ground, it wasn’t in his pocket. On a hunch, he rummaged through Kakashi’s pant pockets. Immediately he found the watch. It was stopped at 8 hours and 36 minutes. When did Kakashi do this? Iruka laughed at the crazy jonin. Of course, he stopped the watch, he wasn’t a cheat and he was a genius. He wouldn’t forget it even distracted as he was.

“You must mock me in my defeat, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi had turned onto his side, stretching out his muscles. Iruka was incredibly impressed by the early morning picture Kakashi made, naked and chiseled out of marble. Iruka couldn’t imagine he looked so impressive, kneeling on the floor.

Kakashi was having his own thoughts; the light from the morning sun was streaming in the living room window, bathing Iruka in a golden light. He looked molded out of bronze, fresh and warm to the touch. He wouldn’t mind waking up to that picture more often.

“You think Gai is still holding Yamato? We should find them and stop them! I didn’t think that they would have to be in those uncomfortable positions all night. We should have stopped them earlier.”

“Iruka, always so thoughtful. I haven’t given them a second or first thought since you removed my pants.” Kakashi was smirking at Iruka’s blush. He had a new mantra: Iruka has ruined me.

“Well, if you are so worried, I know where to find Gai. I can go to him now and let him know he won. I know you have class this morning sensei, so you should go get ready for the day.” Kakashi looked like he had more to say, but he stopped talking and started getting dressed.

“When will I see you again?” It was out of Iruka’s mouth before he could stop it. Kakashi’s heart jumped in his throat.

“You want to see me again, Iruka?” Kakashi said it a little teasingly, but he was more serious than ever before.

“As you said, ‘leave them wanting more’ right? I guess you did just that,” Iruka’s dazzling smile met Kakashi and the man froze, mid-way in putting on his vest.

Iruka had only just gotten his underwear on, since he was going to shower anyway, and Kakashi took him in. Memorizing every line and mark on that perfect, dark skin. “That’s right.” Was all Kakashi could come up with.

“Well,” Iruka was getting embarrassed at the staring and lack of response, he rubbed at the back of his head (nervous habit). “I guess you’ll be going now.” Iruka looked down at the floor.

Kakashi was snapped out of his reverie at the dismissal. “Iruka, would you like to have dinner at my place tonight? I know it’s last minute, and my place is small, but I’m a good cook.”

The look of hope Iruka turned to Kakashi was worth the embarrassment of asking. Hook-line-sinker, Kakashi was a goner.

“You also promised to show me what those hands can really do.” Iruka teased, winking boldly at Kakashi. Oh, Kakashi was long gone.

“I promise you’ll never forget it, Iruka,” Kakashi said it with the goofiest smile on his face, the last Iruka saw of his lips before Kakashi pulled his mask back into place.

“I know I never will.” Iruka said it and was charmed by Kakashi’s odd-ball mannerisms and flirting. He never imagined he would have so much fun with the normally stoic and distant man. He miss-judged Kakashi. He would have a lot of fun figuring out this new version of Kakashi he was now privy to.

“Well, goodbye for now. Could you meet me outside the mission room after my shift? I’m afraid I don’t know where you live, and I’ll be working until 20:30 tonight anyway. Are you OK waiting until then?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi walked over to him and planted a sweet masked kiss on Iruka’s cheek. “I’ll be there.” He said, and suddenly he disappeared with a poof.

Iruka shook his head. “Jonin,” he said it with a smile though. It was going to be a great day; he just knew it.

\--

Kakashi appeared in front of the main gate of the village just as Gai was rounding the bend around the wall. Gai looked the same as always, but Yamato looked much worse for wear.

“Eternal rival! You’ve come alone? Where is our most esteemed sensei?” Gai asked while jogging in place. Yamato glared at Kakashi as he stepped out of the chair contraption onto his wobbly under-used legs. He took the stopwatch out of his pocket, clicked it to stop, and handed it to Gai.

“You won Gai-san, clearly,” Yamato said it annoyed out of his mind. “I am going to shower and properly sleep now. This has been fun, sempai, but you could have let us know sooner.” He glared at Kakashi with a face only Yamato could make, then he turned away and walked shakily down the path back home.

Kakashi chuckled at his kouhai, very perceptive as always. He turned back to stare at Gai coolly, tossing him his stopwatch.

“You only lasted 8 hours and 36 minutes? That is very unlike you Kakashi. Where were you all night if this was the case?” Gai looked at his rival with a glint in his eyes.

Kakashi had failed to look in a mirror before he body flickered over and he looked a disheveled mess indeed. Gai wasn’t an idiot, he had known Kakashi longer than most and could read him pretty well at this point. He noticed the horrible bedhead, bag under his visible eye, wrinkly day-old uniform, and more importantly, the jaunt to his step and the lack of negative vibes.

Kakashi had gotten some. Gai knew it for sure since Kakashi normally would look dismayed at a loss, especially having been beaten by almost double the time.

“Well, my cool and hip rival, should I really count this challenge a victory when you forfeited? Surely you don’t expect me to accept this as a win when you hardly put in any effort. It’s hollow indeed.” Gai was scratching his chin smirking at Kakashi.

“Maa, I just came over here to let you know you didn’t have to hold up Tenzou anymore. I’m sure you want to go back to hand-laps anyway.”

“Oh, my cool and hip rival! Even after being in the throws of passion and youthfulness, you manage to deflect and encourage me to train harder! You’re right, I should continue to improve, and we will come up with another challenge to test our digits.” Gai winked at Kakashi, flipped onto his hands, and practically flew out the front gate and around the path along the wall.

“Well then… I don’t think I want to know what he will challenge me to next…” Kakashi sighed as he took out his book and walked back into the town. He would have to pick up groceries for his dinner tonight and he didn’t want to disappoint Iruka. He would have to do some digging and figure out what food he liked today.

Kakashi smirked, thinking about his plans for dessert. It was going to be a great night; he just knew it.


End file.
